A New Fate
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Thalia thought she would die in peace after saving her friends. However, she was given a second chance in a new world. With the help of a stubborn blonde Jinchuriki, will the daughter of Zeus survive this new land? Or will she met death once again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Fate…**_

 **An: Hey guys, It's Dragon King again with another story! Confession time: Lucian Naruto mentioned this idea to me on Christmas, and I fell in love with it. I couldn't just let it NOT be written! So I asked him if I could write it out, and he gave me the green light! I hope y'all enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Void Summoning**

* * *

Twelve year old Thalia Grace gasped as she fell to the ground. Her body was battered, bruised, and a large gash on her side gushed blood. Her ankle was now completely broke, and her dark clothing was torn and covered in dirt and grime, as well as blood. However, despite it all, Thalia couldn't help but smile. She had prevented her crummy uncle from hurting her friends.

For you see, Thalia was the daughter of the Greek god Zeus, god of lightning, sky, thunder, justice, law, and order; and her uncle was the Greek god Hades, god of the underworld, the dead, and riches. Back during the time of World War II, these two, along with their brother Poseidon, god of the seas, storms, earthquakes, and horses, made a pact that they would no longer father any demigod children in order to avoid the catastrophes of WWII.

Naturally, Zeus, being the weaker willed of the three when beautiful women were concerned, was the first to break this oath.

And just as naturally, Zeus' breaking of the oath, enraged his brother Hades. He sent the worst monsters after her in retaliation.

Laughter bubbled up from Thalia's throat as she stared up at the black sky. ' _At least…'_ she thought, turning her head slightly to see a group of teens holding back her friends Luke Castellan, the cute little Annabeth Chase, and even that scaredy cat satyr Grover Underwood. She smiled slightly. ' _At least my friends are safe.'_ She turned her head back to the sky to see the lightning rolling. Thunder clapped in the sky.

' _Complain all you want, you deadbeat, but I chose this,_ ' she thought, mentally talking to her father, Zeus. ' _I know good and well if it were up to you, Luke, Annie, and Grover would be lying here while I made it to camp. Sorry, bastard, but that ain't happening! You left me, left my mother to fall apart. You let my brother die! You never gave a damn about me as I ran away! All you did was give me a shield, a spear, and the ability to throw lightning and then said, "You're on your own!" So screw you! I'll die in peace, and then I get to go rant at my_ oh-so-loving _uncle!'_

You could practically hear the sarcasm in her last thoughts.

She gasped again as her vision began to darken. ' _Well, so long Luke. Annie. Grover.'_ Smiling, the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her vision was a bolt of lightning streaking down at her.

* * *

 **Across the Void**

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki giggled in delight as he unraveled the Forbidden Scroll once more. The blonde haired, blue eyed youth was sweating in exhaustion, and his orange jumpsuit was dirty.

The reason for his being out in the middle of nowhere was he had just failed his final examination at Konoha's ninja academy to become a shinobi…for the third time in a row. Dejected, he was given hope when one of his senseis, Mizuki, told him of an alternate test he could take to become a shinobi.

Naturally, this excited the blonde, so he did exactly as he was told and snuck into the Hokage's Tower, and into his library to steal the Forbidden Scroll. The test was for him to learn one jutsu from it, and Mizuki would promote him to genin, the lowest rank in the shinobi village. It was a straight, easy enough concept, and Naruto was sure he'd finally become a ninja and be one step closer to his dream.

In all honesty, Naruto thought gaining the Scroll would have been difficult. Really, the only person he saw was Jiji (or grandfather; that was what he called the Hokage) and the blonde took him out with a single jutsu!

Granted, it was his Sexy Jutsu, which was basically a glorified Transformation that made him look like an older naked female version of himself, but…hey! He took out the most powerful shinobi in the village with a single jutsu!

Who know Jiji was such a pervert, anyway?

But back to Naruto, he had just finished completing the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, but was rather dissatisfied by the results. Sure, he now had a crappy clone jutsu (and one that only Jōnins, one of the highest ninja ranks, could actually use!), but Naruto decided that if one jutsu will make him a genin…

Then two might make him a chūnin no problem!

The reason for this simplistic solution in his mind was due to the fact that, Naruto wasn't well liked by…the majority of people in Konoha. For reasons he never truly understood, people treated him like he was a disease, ignoring him or belittling him at all times. This led the boy to seek out any attention he could get, whether it was from pranks or simply talking really loud, or even his orange jumpsuit. Most teachers at the academy, with the exception of Iruka and Mizuki, had actually did their best to sabotage Naruto's attempts at being a ninja.

So Naruto's knowledge of how shinobi are actually selected was lacking severely because of this.

' _Now let's see,'_ he thought as he looked over the Scroll. ' _What other Jutsu are as cool as my Shadow Clones. Edo Tensei? Nah. Exploding Clones? Awesome! But…if I really want to impress Mizuki sensei, I need something REALLY awesome! Something so amazing he'll be begging me to be chūnin! But, exploding clones…'_

Placing the Scroll down, he brought two fingers from each hand in front of his face in the shape of a cross. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Two solid clones appeared next to him. "You guys, write down this Exploding clones jutsu thingy. I'm going to continue rolling this scroll out to find something that will knock Mizuki sensei's sandals off!"

"Got ya/Roger!" the two clones said in unison, and quickly searched the building behind Naruto for paper and a writing utensil. Naruto payed them no mind as he continued to read through the scroll, hoping for some super awesome jutsu. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

" **Void Summoning Jutsu**?" he read aloud, his interest peaked. " _'This variant of the_ _ **Summoning Jutsu**_ _allows the summoner to summon from The Void. According to the Summon Animals, the Void is the black expanse that, according to legend, exists between worlds. No one knows what actually exists in the Void, or if anything actually does exist within it. All attempts to summon anything from the Void have proved useless due to the high amount of chakra needed to fuel this Jutsu.'"_

Naruto grinned giddily. "Yatta! This is it! Alright, so all I need to do is sign my name here… _in blood?_! What?! Ah, who cares! Super awesome jutsu here I come!" he yelled and activated the seal.

A large, pitch black scroll appeared in a puff of smoke, and Naruto was quick to unravel it. He quickly bit his thumb and wrote his name out on the scroll. "There! Done! Now, basically, all I do is bite my thumb again, mold my chakra and perform the hand signs! Cool! Now, the hand signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram! Right!" Naruto bit his finger again and flew through the hand signs, thoughts of some powerful summoning beast, like a dragon or something, playing through his mind.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, deep within his own subconscious, a dark malevolent entity stirred from its slumber and heard of the Summoning Jutsu. It grinned darkly.

' _ **What luck!'**_ it thought. ' _ **If I act fast, I can be whole again! Be grateful to me, gaki! Because I think I'll be helping you just a little!**_ ' With that, it sent its own, dreadful, malevolent chakra into the seal that kept it from escaping, intent on using its evil presence to regain its lost half.

Maybe it was fate. Perhaps destiny. Or it could have been luck. Whether or not either was the case, neither Naruto nor the dark presence in Naruto got their wish. For as Naruto finished the final hand sign, he slammed his hand to the ground and shouted, " **Void Summoning Jutsu!** "

An intricate pattern made of Kanji spread across the ground at a rapid pace, and soon smoke erupted around the area. Naruto was excited to see what he may have summoned and eagerly awaited the smoke to clear. However, as it began clearing, he saw something that made his eyes widen. "W-what the heck?!"

Before him was a body. The body of a _girl,_ no less. She rested on her side and she wore a black shirt with odd lettering on it, and pants made of some sort of blue material and boots. She had real short black hair, cut just below her ears, and looked to be in pain. Her clothe were also in tatters. That scared Naruto. Did he do that to her?

"H-Hey!" he cried out, reaching over to her and shaking her slightly. "Are you ok?! You alive?! Say something, Dattebayo!" She groaned softly as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal bright, electric blue eyes.

Thalia hurt. Everywhere. After her vision went black, she had the sensation of floating as she felt a sharp, excruciating pain race through her. It felt as if something was forcing fire throughout her body, as everything _burned_. Jolts of pain racked her body, and she instantly knew she was being electrocuted. It was a rather odd feeling since she'd had never been electrocuted before and it was even odder that she knew what the sensation was.

This went on for what felt like hours before she finally felt herself land on solid ground. Groaning, she struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a boy who looked to be her age with spikey blonde hair and caecilian blue eyes. He wore an outrageous orange jumpsuit and green goggles on his head. He looked rather alarmed at something.

However, self-preservation instincts kicked in, and she quickly punched the boy in the face. He cried out in pain as Thalia jumped and activated her shield Aegis. Or at least, she tried. The instant she tried to stand, pain racked her body again, forcing her to fall to the ground. She yelped.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the girl. "I was trying to be nice!"

"A likely story, monster!" Thalia growled, trying to reach her spear. "I've heard that before!" She looked for her spear, only to find nothing there! She panicked and looked at the area, desperately trying to locate her weapon.

Naruto, however, glared at her harder. "Hey! I'm not a monster! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konohagakure! Dattebayo!" he shouted at her. He didn't like being called a monster. Everyone in the village called him that, not really giving him a real explanation why.

"I don't care what your Zeus damned name is!" Thalia growled again, forcing herself to sit up. "Or if you're a future…whatever you said! It's just a damn disguise to get me to lower my guard! Now go away, or I'll send you to Tartarus!" She finally pushed herself up to her feet to glare at the blonde.

Naruto was quick to jump to his feet as well. "Oh, yeah?! Well I don't know who this 'Zous' is, or what a 'Tarteris' might be, but if you think you can beat me, you've got another thing coming, girly!" he shouted.

"Ha! You? Beat me?!" Thalia mocked. "Aren't you a little short to be making such big claims?" That did it. Naruto's rage meter had boiled over.

"THAT'S IT!" he screamed and rushed her with an amount of speed she wasn't expecting. He landed two hard punches to Thalia's chest, making her cry out more as the pain intensified. He went for another punch, but Thalia responded by lashing out with her leg to his shin. Despite suffering from a mysterious onset of pain, she put a surprising amount of strength into the kick. She then quickly responded by punching him in the face twice.

Naruto shouted out in pain until he quickly pushed the pain away and punched Thalia again. She dodged each strike, however despite both never having a formal education in fighting (Thalia having been a runaway and Naruto's training being sabotaged by narrow minded academy instructors), she was not prepared for Naruto to send a roundhouse kick to her sternum, knocking her down. Naruto had experience fighting kids his own age who were more skilled than himself. He picked up a few tricks here and there.

She cried out in pain again as she hit the ground. Naruto ran to intercept her, but she quickly rose up and screamed loudly, sending a lightning bolt from her hand at her opponent. It felt…different than it usually did. Before, it had always been like a tug at her gut, like she had to force the lightning to do what she wanted.

This felt…more natural. Less…forced.

Naruto screamed in pain as the lightning hit him in the chest full force, sending him flying into a tree headfirst. He hit with enough force to crack the wood, knocking him unconscious. Unbeknownst of him, his clones had somehow got electrocuted as the bolt ran past them, dispelling them.

She gasped in exhaustion as she sat there for a moment. Shakily, she made her way to her feet and, cautiously made her way to Naruto. He lied on the ground, twitching every so often. She wondered if she needed to hit him with another lightning bolt to make him turn to dust when she saw something red trickle down from his head. Her eyes widened.

"B-Blood…?" she whispered. Panic swept her. "H-Hey! Kid! You ok?! Wake up! Don't die on me! Hey! Wake up!" Oh, gods, how could she have been so blind?! She mistook this guy for a monster! She shook him. "Hey! Wake up!" He groaned weakly, making Thalia exhale in relief. "Hold on! I'll get you to a hospital!" She moved to pick Naruto up, when her danger senses went haywire.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Thalia looked to see some guy wearing a blue body suit and green vest and blue sandals appear next to her. He had white hair hidden under a bandana with a metal strip sewn onto it with a weird leaf symbol on it. He also had some strange looking weapons strapped to his back.

But what caught Thalia's attention most was that he was practically _oozing_ killing intent. She may have been wrong about this Naruto guy, but if this guy wasn't a monster, she was Aphrodite. "Stay back!" she shouted, and activated Aegis. Mizuki was shocked when the girl's bracelet became a giant round shield. He wondered if it was some sort of fuinjutsu until the shield was complete and he flinched back at the visage etched on it.

' _W-What is this? Some sort of widespread genjutsu?'_ He thought. He tried to shake off the feeling and readdressed the girl, trying to play the concerned academy instructor: "Listen miss, it's not safe for you out here! Please let me escort you back to the villa-"

"Get near me, monster, I'll barbeque you!" she growled, lightning dancing off her shield as if to accent her point. Mizuki scowled and tried again.

"Look, miss, I don't want to hurt you, but-" He was again interrupted by the irate daughter of Zeus.

"Bull shit!" she snarled. "You reek of killing intent, and have been giving me the stink eye since you appeared! So here's your one chance to turn tail and run, _monster_ , or I start throwing lightning at you!" He scowled at her and was about to say something else until he saw Naruto unconscious behind her. He smiled cruelly and started laughing maniacally.

"What luck!" he gasped. "The demon got himself killed! Now that's just too rich!" He laughed louder, which made Thalia angrier.

"What are you talking about?!" she shouted. "He's no demon! He's a person!"

Mizuki looked at her condescendingly. "Look, missy, you're obviously not from around here, so you wouldn't know, but that gaki right there is a demon!"

"The only demon I see here is YOU!" she screamed, thrusting her hand forward and sending a bolt of lightning at Mizuki. His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly dodged the attack and ran at speeds that surprised Thalia. She raised her shield just in time to block a hard punch that knocked her to the ground. She cried out as she was thrown to the ground.

"If you're with the demon," Mizuki said sadistically, grabbing one of his fūma shuriken from his back, "then you need to die with him!" he shouted as he threw the massive shuriken at Thalia. She raised her shield again, but suddenly a green streak blurred in front of Thalia and grabbed the fūma shuriken out of the air.

Thalia gasped. It was a man about the same age as the person trying to kill her wearing the same getup. Only instead of a bandana like the other, this one had a simple headband tied around his head. He also had black hair tied up in a ponytail and a scar racing across his face. Thalia wasn't sure what to make of the newcomer, only that he was pissed.

"Oh! Iruka! When'd you get here?!" Mizuki asked, a sickening grin plastered on his face.

The man, now named Iruka, turned his head to glare at Mizuki. "Just a moment ago," he replied tersely. "Just in time to hear your derogatory remarks towards Naruto and then see you attack him and this young lady." His glare intensified. "What's going on here, Mizuki?" he demanded. "From what I can gather, you're not here to retrieve the Scroll and bring Naruto back to the Hokage." Mizuki laughed again.

"I guess there's no denying it now," Mizuki said grinning. "You're right! I'm not! I planned to have Naruto steal the Scroll! It was so easy too! He really thought there was a secret test to graduate! Such a fool!" Thalia wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she could plainly see he was mocking the blonde, Naruto. She growled at him. "When he finally retrieved it, I was going to kill him, and make off with the Scroll! It was all too easy!" He narrowed his eyes at the black haired girl. "But this bitch got in the way! And it seems I'll have to go through her to get to the damn demon fox!"

Thalia growled at him again and moved to get up, but Iruka stopped her. "Miss," he said sternly, "look after Naruto, for me. I'll take care of Mizuki." She scowled at him, but remembered how this Mizuki guy dodged her lightning before. While she wasn't sure on this Iruka, and really didn't want a normal guy fighting a possible monster, Naruto was still unconscious and needed protection.

And Naruto was the only person here she was absolutely sure was human. She nodded to Iruka, who nodded back and turned back to Mizuki. Mizuki just laughed like a lunatic.

"You? Think you can beat me, Iruka?!" Mizuki mocked. "And for what?! The demon that took your parents?! You truly are a fool!" Mizuki began laughing.

"Naruto is no demon," Iruka said evenly. He began spinning the fūma shuriken. "But something tells me you don't care. Out of respect for our friendship, Mizuki, I'm giving you one chance to turn yourself in, or I'll take you in by force." Mizuki laughed maniacally again.

"Sorry, Iruka, but you can't defeat me!" he shouted, and threw several shuriken and kunai at Iruka. Iruka simply threw the fūma shuriken and knocked the projectiles out of the way. Mizuki abruptly appeared at Iruka's side and slammed his spare fūma shuriken into Iruka's head. Thalia gasped in horror until Iruka suddenly burst into some, which dispersed quickly to reveal a log. Mizuki cursed.

" **Kawarmi (Substitution)!** " he hissed, but suddenly he was knocked away from Thalia and Naruto by a flying kick to the head. He made a noise of pain as Iruka reappeared and flashed through several hand signs. Thalia felt…some sort of energy radiating out of Iruka.

" **Earth Style: Great Mud River Jutsu!** " he called out, and the ground around Mizuki turned to mud, much to Thalia's shock. Mizuki tripped and the 'mud river' carried Mizuki away from Iruka, Thalia, and Naruto. However, he jumped out of the mud, but Iruka was aready flying through more hand signs. " **Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears Jutsu!** " Several earth spears formed out of the mud and flew at Mizuki, who flashed through hand seals of his own.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Signal Flare Jutsu!** " Thalia's eyes widened again as a bolt of lightning streaked out of Mizuki's hands and hit the earth spears, destroying them instantly. Mizuki was about to go through more hand signs when he saw a fūma shuriken fly at him. His eyes widened as he quickly substituted with a log and hid in the forest, but Iruka simply half turned to the side and quickly threw a kunai into the woods. It hit its mark, as Iruka her Mizuki gasp as the knife hit him. He ran off in that direction but suddenly the other fūma shuriken flew out of the woods. Iruka tensed up, but the shuriken wasn't going for him. His eyes widened as he whirled to see it flying for the girl and Naruto!

Thalia was in shocked awe at the fight that went down between the two men. She had never seen anything like it before, people manipulating the elements like that and zipping around at super speeds (to her at least). It was, admittedly, amazing to watch. However, her awe turned to shock as something came flying out of the woods at her and Naruto! Acting quickly, she raised her shield up, but just before he could, something appeared in front of her, and blocked the weapon! A pained gasped reached her ears, and she looked up to see Iruka standing there! She gasped in shock.

"H-Hey!" she shouted at him. "Why'd you do that?! I have a shield!"

Iruka gasped, coughing up blood. "I-I couldn't take that risk!" he admitted. "Besides," he grunted, "I simply reacted!"

Mizuki laughed again. "Oh, you truly are a fool, Iruka!" he mocked, making Thalia growl menacingly at him. "Saving that miserable demon fox and his whore!" He started laughing, unaware of the lightning that began dancing off Thalia's shoulders.

"Did you just call me a _whore,_ you sorry sack of shit?!" she screamed. He just smiled cruelly.

"What if I did?" he taunted. Thalia was about to start sending lightning bolts at this bastard, but Mizuki continued speaking: "It doesn't matter, as you're about to be dead anyways! But first I gotta ask: Iruka, why are you defending that gaki? Don't you remember that _he_ has the Kyūbi sealed inside him?! The demon that killed your parents?! You're defending the monster that stole everything from you!"

Thalia was confused as hell. Kyūbi? Sealed? She didn't know what was going on here, but she understood one thing: this Mizuki guy WAS a monster.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the other three, Naruto was finally beginning to wake up. He felt really groggy and wondered what hit him, until he saw the back of a girl with short black hair, and it all came rushing back to him. ' _Oh, yeah! This chick hit me with a bolt of lightning!'_ he thought.

But before he could jump up and demand to know what her problem was, he looked over and saw Iruka with a fūma shuriken in his back and Mizuki mocking him. He was confused. What was going on here?! Then Mizuki mentioned that the Kyūbi was sealed inside him! Naruto was floored by that. The demon fox that destroyed the village years ago…the one that killed Iruka's parents…was inside him? ' _I…Is that why people hate me?'_ he thought. ' _Because of that?'_ However, before he could think any more depressing thoughts, Mizuki spoke up again.

"You know it's only a matter of time, Iruka!" he shouted. "Soon, he'll find out about what he is, and then he'll go on a killing spree! He murder anyone he sees and do whatever it takes to see this pathetic village burnt to the ground!"

"You don't know the first thing about monsters, you shitheaded bastard!" Thalia shouted at him. "I've seen monsters! I've fought them, and the only person here that fits that bill is YOU!" Naruto was shocked. This girl was defending him? She didn't hate him? He…He was elated, thinking that someone didn't think he was a monster. Mizuki was unimpressed.

"You're not in this conversation, demon whore!" he hissed, barely dodging a lightning bolt aimed at his head. "Wait your turn, bitch! I'll deal with you after I deal with the demon and Iruka!" He turned back to Iruka and said, "You know it's true, Iruka! What I said. It's what monsters do! Use your head!"

Iruka started chuckling as he took the fūma shuriken out of his back and turning to face Mizuki. "Your right…" he said, making Thalia look at him in shock and anger. Naruto winced.

' _So…Iruka sensei is just like the ot-'_ "Monsters are like that," Iruka continued, breaking Naruto's train of thought. "But that's not who Naruto is. He's my student, and a hard worker. Sure, he may mess up and not pay attention in class, but his Will of Fire burns brighter than anyone I've met! He is Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage of Konohagakure!"

Thalia was amazed at the faith this Iruka guy had in Naruto. She felt kind of bad now, having judged him too soon. Naruto, meanwhile was crying big, crocodile tears, feeling unbelievably happy. Iruka didn't think he was a demon! He believed in him!

Mizuki, however, was not impressed. "Well, I knew you were sad, Iruka, but this just pathetic!" He began running at Iruka, but suddenly, Naruto jumped up and head butted Mizuki, sending him flying backwards. Thalia and Iruka gasped as Naruto landed in front of them. He looked up and glared at the chūnin.

"If you ever try and lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" he growled. Thalia looked at him like he was crazy.

"You idiot! You can't win with your injuries! Get back here!" she shouted. Naruto scoffed.

"Bah! These injuries won't slow me down! Plus I need to beat Mizuki sensei to a pulp!" he growled as Mizuki pushed himself up and glared at Naruto.

"So the demon gets his claws, huh?!" he shouted, grabbing a kunai. "But it won't matter! You can't beat me!" Naruto simply responded by making a cross hand seal with his hands.

"Take your best shot, bastard!" he challenged. "I'll send it back at you a thousand fold!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, let's see it!" Mizuki called his bluff. "Show me what you got, Kyūbi!"

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted, and instantly the area was covered in smoke. But it dispersed quickly to reveal several copies of Naruto! Thalia gaped at the sheer number of them. How many did he create?! There were even clones in the trees! Iruka, however, was stunned to silence as his amazement rose.

' _They're not illusions. They're solid clones! He's perfected a highly advanced jutsu in only a span of a few hours!'_ he thought. Mizuki was shocked that the demon could perform such a powerful move. He turned trying to find the original, but all he could see was a sea of orange. The Narutos grinned.

"What's wrong, Mizuki sensei?" one mocked.

"Thought you wanted to kill me?" another said.

"If you don't come to us, then we'll come to you!" a third exclaimed, and all the clones raced at him. Mizuki panicked and jumped high into the air, hoping to avoid them, but suddenly he was convulsing in pain. He screamed in pain as one of his eyes caught sight of Thalia sending a bolt of lightning at him. This proved to be all the Naruto clones needed in the trees to jump at him and tackle him to the ground.

What happened next was the one of the most highly amusing things Thalia had ever seen in her entire life. The Naruto clones all dog piled on top of Mizuki and began to beat him senseless. Thalia had to admit she got a sense of vindication out of watching him get the snot beat out of him. Served him right for calling her a whore!

By the time the Naruto clones were done, Mizuki was little more than a giant bruise. The blood leaking from his broken nose did impact Thalia a bit, since finding out he was human, but to her, he was still a monster. The clones disappeared to reveal a sheepish looking Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head as the sun finally began to rise and shine through the trees.

"Hehehehe…Sorry, looks like I got carried away!" he said cheerfully.

' _All those clones, and he doesn't even look winded!'_ Iruka was growing more and more impressed by the moment.

"Nah! I think so!" Thalia said, getting to her feet and walking towards Naruto. "If anything, I think he's getting off very easily!" She looked to Naruto and looked uncomfortable. "L-Look," she spoke, cursing how weak her voice sounded, "I-I'm…" She tried forcing out the next word, "…Sorry…about the lightning bolt thing. I…The last thing I remembered before waking up here was fighting monsters and dying…"

Her eyes widened as her hand went to her side, feeling the ripped shirt, but no wound. "W-What the Hades…? She looked down at her ankle and rolled it, feeling no pain. "W-what happened?!" she shouted. "I…I remember dying! I remembered being cut open! I-"

"Um…" Naruto called out, hoping to gain her attention. "I think…I may be responsible for that…" She turned to him in shock.

"What are you talking about?!" she shouted, her hysteria growing.

"W-Well…" Naruto explained. "I was looking for another jutsu to impress Mizuki sensei…when I thought he was a good guy…and found this cool summoning jutsu. I signed the Scroll like it said and put as much chakra as I could into the jutsu, and you appeared. M…Maybe my chakra somehow healed you?"

Iruka contemplated what he just heard. He was even more shocked Naruto was able to learn a Summoning Jutsu in the same span of time as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he was confused as to why it would summon this girl. But Naruto's idea did have some merit. While he doubted it was Naruto's full chakra that healed her, he didn't know how summonings worked either. He stared at the girl, who looked very shocked at the idea. He couldn't blame her.

Thalia was still very confused. What did he mean 'he summoned her?' Chakra? Her brain was close to short circuiting at this point, so she decided to focus on the one thing she did understand from his speech.

He saved her. He, somehow, saved her from dying. The weight of that revelation hit her like one of her father's lightning bolts. She quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "T-Thank you!" she whispered. "Thank you so much! I thought…I thought I was dead! I thought…" She didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to speak on the unpleasantness of having to wake up in her uncle's domain.

Naruto was shocked she actually was hugging him. He had never been hugged before. It was a…rather new experience. It felt…nice. However, he was left at a loss of what to do now. So, he simply patted her shoulder and gave her a wide, foxlike smile. "No problem…um…er…" He stopped, realizing he didn't know her name. Thalia looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"Thalia," she said.

"Huh?"

"My name," she said. "It's Thalia." Naruto frowned slightly.

"Thal-i-a?" he pronounced. "Thalia?" She nodded to him. He then smiled. "Then, no problem, Thalia-chan!" She looked confused at the honorific, but before she could comment on it, Iruka spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto," he called out, gaining the two preteens attention. "I hate to break up you little moment with…Thalia, was it? But I need you to come here for a moment." Thalia and Naruto blushed, and Thalia pulled away from the blonde. Naruto then walked over to Iruka, confused as to what he wanted. "Close your eyes for a moment. I'll tell you when to open them."

Naruto was even more confused now, but complied with Iruka's request. Thalia watched in confusion as Iruka then reached up and took Naruto's googles off his neck. He then reached up to his headband and untied it from his head. She was wondering what he was up to until he tied it around Naruto's forehead.

"Um, Iruka sensei? Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked. Iruka closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Naruto, open them." Naruto did as he was told, but was confused when he saw Iruka holding his googles in his hand, and his headband missing. Naruto blinked when the sensation of something wrapped around his head finally registered in his mind.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Iruka said. "You graduate!" Naruto's face went blank in shock. "And to celebrate, we're going out for Ramen! The good stuff!" Naruto's jaw quivered. Iruka opened his eyes in confusion, wondering why Naruto was so quiet.

However, the shock of graduating finally wore off, and Naruto's face morphed into an incredibly wide smile. "Iruka sensei!" he screamed and threw his arms around the man. Iruka laughed as the two fell to the ground.

"Hey! That hurts!" he laughed. The two laughed like old friends as Naruto expressed his gratitude at graduating. Thalia couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was sweet, almost, but she couldn't help but feel she was eavesdropping. So she tried to discretely move away from the two, but then a group of people in dark clothing and animal masks appeared behind her! She let out a noise of surprise and turned, raising her shield in defense. Her sudden gasp gained the attention of Naruto and Iruka, who looked up alertly.

"Iruka Umino, Naruto Uzumaki, Thalia-san," the one in the middle of the group spoke, shocking Thalia that he knew her name. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak to the three of you." Thalia was about to demand how he knew her name and ask who this 'Hokage' was, but Naruto had jumped up and ran to her side, seeing her apprehension.

"Thalia-chan, it's ok! They're good guys!" he told her. "And Jiji will figure out what…um…happened to you. He won't let anyone hurt you! I swear!" She glared at Naruto for a moment before turning her glare to the men before her.

She didn't trust these guys; heck, she wasn't sure she trusted this 'Hokage' either. However, for some reason, she felt she could trust Naruto. Maybe she felt bad for attacking him, or maybe it was something else, but she had this gut feeling that Naruto could be trusted. And if there was one thing she learned, it was trust your gut feelings. She grunted, trying to get her tough girl persona up and running.

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled.

 **Chapter 1 End. Kai!**

* * *

 **An: And the first chapter is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And before anyone calls me out on using English translations for jutsu but using Kawarmi instead of substitution, Kawarmi is less of a mouthful. So, like Rasengan, I'll be using the Japanese words for certain techniques if I think it sounds better. If that doesn't make sense to you, don't worry. It makes sense to me.**

 **Next chapter: The Hokage learns how Thalia was brought to Konoha, and they learn just how the Kyūbi's involvement effected Thalia. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Fate…**

 **An: Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 2-The Wheel of Fate turns…**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

As far as Shinobi went, he was one of the best. One of the first shinobi that Konoha had ever produced, he trained under Tobirama Senju, the future Nidaime Hokage. His prodigal level skills earned the attention of Tobirama's brother Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, who took him under his wing as well. During the First Shinobi World War, Tobirama sacrificed his life to save his team, naming Hiruzen his successor, leaving the then young Sarutobi as the Sandaime Hokage. His skills as a shinobi only increased after this, and soon earned the nickname 'the God of Shinobi.'.

His knowledge of the shinobi arts became legendary, earning him his title of 'The Professor.' He led the citizens of Konoha through two more Shinobi wars, and he was respected by all. However, the action he was most remembered for was the fact he tried the Sanin, the three Legendary Ninja of Konoha. The three shinobi who, against all odds, survived Hanzo the Salamander's assaults in the Second Shinobi World War.

He lived a full and eventful life. And throughout his lifetime, there have been times when he felt his age catch up to him. Times where he really felt too old to be dealing with a certain situation….

This was certainly one of those times.

Currently, the wizened Hokage was sitting at his desk, looking sympathetic at the young girl his pseudo-grandson Naruto had apparently summoned. Said girl was currently in the middle of a panic attack as Iruka tried to help her calm down. Naruto himself was lying on a couch, sleeping as a medic gave him a checkup and Inoichi beside him, checking the Kyūbi's seal.

Upon arriving at his office, Hiruzen immediately checked on Naruto, who upon smiling widely at the Hokage, passed out from exhaustion. Alarmed, he rushed the boy and checked his health. The fact his wounds were taking so long to heal when the Kyūbi usually healed them concerned him and he checked Naruto's seal, becoming surprised when he saw lightning discharging from the seal! It was faint, and only a well-trained, seasoned shinobi would have seen it, but it was there, nonetheless.

Following this, he sent for Inoichi and a medic he assigned as Naruto's personal physician. They arrived quickly, and Hiruzen had Inoichi check what was wrong with the Kyūbi while the medic checked Naruto's health. They went to work without question.

Meanwhile, he decided that Iruka and he would talk to the girl, Thalia her name was, and find out where she came from. It started out simple enough…until things began to not match up and Thalia asked for a map of the world. When Hiruzen produced one, Thalia began to hyperventilate. Nothing matched up with what she knew from her home, he deduced, and, she demanded an explanation as to where she was. Hiruzen and Iruka began to explain about their world. Thalia was not taking it well, unfortunately.

"O-Ok, so let me get this straight," Thalia said shakily. "I…I'm no longer at my home? I…I'm in…some other dimension?" Hiruzen nodded.

"You have my sincerest apologies, my dear," he said, "but the jutsu that Naruto-kun used to bring you here was, theoretically, created to summon objects, or in your case a person, to our world through the Void, the blackness that exists between worlds. My guess is that you were somehow suspended in there, and Naruto ended up pulling you here."

And that's the other thing!" she said in a loud voice. "Chakra? Jutsu? You mean to tell me everyone in this world can do what Naruto, Iruka, and that monster Mizu or whoever he was, did?! Do you know how insane that is?!"

"Actually, Thalia-san," Iruka spoke up. "Not everyone can use Jutsu. Sure, everyone has chakra, but only a small minority of the people can utilize it." Thalia took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Ok. Ok, so I'm stuck in a dimension where people can manipulate the elements and have been at war for nearly their whole lives and the one guy you know is human has a giant fox made of energy locked in his gut…" Thalia summarized quietly. "Nothing different from home…save for the monsters and gods and all that…" Her voice was quiet at the end, but the trained ears of both Iruka and Hiruzen heard her.

"Monsters? Gods? You've mentioned monsters before, Thalia-chan, but I'm afraid you have us at a loss on what your world entails," Hiruzen commented, making Thalia's eyes widen. "Perhaps if you can tell us about your world, it would help me better find it should such a thing be possible. While I am unsure of the principles of the **Void Summoning Jutsu** , I believe that with some doing, I could send you home if that is what you so wished."

Thalia looked unsure about talking about her home, and Hiruzen sighed in exhaustion. "I don't wish to pressure you, Thalia-chan, but should you not wish to talk, I'll have to order Inoichi to use his clan's jutsu to view your mind himself." Thalia's eyes widened at the prospect. "I don't wish for that to happen, my dear, but it would either be that, or I would be forced to send you to our head interrogator Ibiki, and I don't wish for someone as young as you to meet him in that situation." He looked at her and gave her a small, encouraging smile. "I wish to help you, Thalia-chan, but I can only help you if are honest with me."

Thalia bit her lip. She didn't want to speak of her life, especially not with strangers. Her life was private. There was so much she wanted to keep quiet about her life, and something told her that if she started talking about it to this old man, she wouldn't stop until she said everything. And that scared her.

Still, something told her this old man was trustworthy, as was the man beside her. Like a tiny voice in the back of her mind, assuring her that these two were ok. Since she had very little options at this point, she turned back to Hiruzen.

"I don't really think you'd believe me," she mumbled. Hiruzen smiled at her.

"Just try me, Thalia-chan," he said. "I assure you, I've seen some very strange things, and heard even stranger stories. I doubt yours will tromp any of them." Thalia looked at him curiously.

"Um…Ok…W-Well, I guess I need to talk about who I am first. My name is Thalia, and I'm the daughter of Zeus…"

Iruka and Hiruzen listened as Thalia spoke of her home world in shocked disbelief and amazement. They listened to her speak of gods who still roamed the world and had children, but due to ancient laws, were forbidden from interacting with them. She spoke of the hardships she and her friends dealt with, from monsters trying to kill them, immortal gods that wished her dead because of her father, and many more unbelievable actions she was forced to undertake.

They learned her father was the god of lightning, which explained her prowess with lightning rather well. She told them of meeting Luke, Annabeth, and Grover and how they had to fight off the worst monsters known, and how she sacrificed her life to save her friends, just before everything went black and she woke up staring at Naruto.

Hiruzen hummed in thought as he inhaled the smoke from his pipe, which he had lit as Thalia told her tale. "I will admit, Thalia-chan, that your story is rather unique, but considering some of the myths and legends our world has, a bunch of immortal individuals who can't control their libidos is not that unbelievable," he told her, making her look at him in shock.

"You believe me?" she asked.

"I certainly have no reason to deny your claims," Hiruzen replied. "While I will admit, it sounds fantastical, I can tell you're not lying to me, which is a plus in your favor." Thalia wondered how he could know she wasn't lying until she remembered he was a ninja. A very _old_ ninja, but if he wasn't good at detecting lies, Thalia was sure whatever academy he graduated from would gladly give him a refund on his ninja certificate.

"I will admit, your tale is…wild, Thalia-san," Iruka commented. "But if Hokage-sama believes you, then that is good enough for me." He smiled at her, making her smile slightly back, happy that they weren't looking at her like she belonged in the looney house.

They heard a loud sigh and they turned to see Kandai, Naruto's personal physician as appointed by Hiruzen, standing up. She was a young medic at twenty-five years of age with short brown hair and warm amber eyes. She wore the typical white medical coat and specialized fingerless gloves for storing her chakra for medical ninjutsu.

"Ah, Kandai-chan!" Hiruzen said. "I trust Naruto-kun is ok?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she said with a bow. "While the Kyūbi is not healing his wounds at the moment, he's still recovering at a remarkable rate. He'll be awake soon or by tomorrow at the latest. He has a slight concussion, but nothing life threatening. The shock he received from Thalia-san here was concerning, but he'll recover from it quickly as well." Thalia sagged in relief.

"Thank the gods," she murmured, confusing Kandai for a moment, but before she could comment, Hiruzen spoke up again.

"Kandai-chan, could I trouble you by asking if you could look over Thalia-chan here?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"Oh! No trouble at all, Hokage-sama!" Kandai smiled. "I was going to ask if you wished me to look over her as well!" Hiruzen smiled at her as she knelt down to Thalia's level and smiled at her.

"Thalia-san," she said, "I'm going to do give you a checkup, ok? It won't hurt, I promise, but I need you to stay still. Got it?" She nodded, and Kandai went through a few hand signs, causing her hand to glow green. Thalia tensed but otherwise didn't move. The woman frowned as she continued to look over the black haired girl. She hummed in thought as she canceled her jutsu.

"What? What is it?" Thalia asked, alarmed that there was something wrong with her. Kandai shook her head.

"It's…Your chakra system…your coals…they're…raw, I guess," Kandai said. "New, I'd almost say." Thalia looked confused.

"Those things needed to mold this chakra stuff?" she asked. "But, I don't have that stuff." Kandai shook her head.

"But you do," she mentioned. "They're…honestly, I would think someone literally _naturally introduced_ them to your system, else your body would've rejected them." She activated the jutsu again and began checking Thalia's chakra system. "But I don't understand it. Not even Naruto-kun has the chakra reserves to literally grow a chakra system…*Gasp*!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Thalia asked, alarmed as Hiruzen and Iruka tensed up.

"There's…" Kandai gulped. "There's trace amounts of…the Kyūbi's chakra in her system." This had both Iruka and Hiruzen greatly concerned. Thalia wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"That's that giant fox thing Naruto has sealed in his gut, right?" she asked. "What's the big deal?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra is highly corrosive, Thalia-san," Iruka explained. "Only Naruto can withstand it because the Kyūbi heals any damage its chakra causes him."

"And it also means that the Kyūbi might also be responsible for you being here, Thalia-chan," Hiruzen added. "Hopefully, Inoichi can shed some light as to why the Kyūbi would lend its chakra to Naruto-kun."

Thalia didn't look concerned about what she just heard. "Maybe it didn't hurt me because of my godly blood? I know that ichor, the blood of the gods, is quite toxic to mortals and to demigods in a really high amount. Maybe the fox's chakra is similar enough that my body simply ignored it?"

Kandai looked thoughtful. She had heard Thalia's tale and would trust the Hokage if he believed she was telling the truth. "It is possible, I suppose…"

Suddenly, they heard Inoichi groan. They turned to see the blonde haired man standing, holding a hand to his head. Thalia noted he was mumbling something, but she couldn't hear what was said.

"Are you ok, Inoichi-san?" Hiruzen asked. Inoichi groaned again.

"To be perfectly frank, Hokage-sama, I'm not entirely sure…" he spoke and quickly began his tale.

 _**Flashback Jutsu**_

 _Inoichi opened his eyes as he entered Naruto's mindscape. The dark, damp, flooded tunnels causing Inoichi to wonder, not for the first time, why Minato used a sewer system as the metal representation of the Kyūbi's seal. Of course, he was crunched for time; that might have something to do with it._

 _Pushing aside his usual musing when Naruto's seal was concerned, he trudged forward, following the piping that led to the Kyūbi's cage. He noted that the pipes were sparking occasionally, the same Naruto's seal was doing. So the girl did do this. But what exactly did she do?_

 _The former head of the T &I division turned a corner and soon saw the Kyūbi's cage. He swallowed his trepidation and moved closer to the seal. However, as he reached the large gate, he was struck by a…well, a rather amusing scene._

 _The Kyūbi, the mighty nine tailed fox spirit, was on its back…sprawled out…twitching every so often as lightning danced off its form as it did. Inoichi blinked in shock as he stared at the slacked jawed expression of the Kyūbi. What happened to it? He inched closer, and the giant reddish-orange fox snarled._

" _ **D-Damn that girl!"**_ _it stuttered, its twitching increasing._ _ **"D-Damn her! I-If I w-wasn't stuck b-behind t-this seal, I'd r-rip her to s-shreds!"**_

 _Inoichi wondered if he was talking about the girl Naruto summoned. "Just what did happened here?" he mused aloud. Unfortunately for him, the Kyūbi heard him._

" _ **I'LL T-TELL YOU W-WHAT HAPPENED!"**_ _the fox whined. Inoichi recoiled in shock. Did…Did the Kyūbi just…whine?! In all his times examining Naruto's seal, the fox NEVER whined! Hell, the Yamanaka head didn't the Kyūbi could be anything other than a sarcastic ass!_ _ **"T-That bitch…T-The one the b-brat s-summoned! H-Her lightning…I-It paralyzed me!"**_ _Inoichi's eyes widened._

" _Paralyzed you?" he asked incredulously. "How's that possible?!"_

 _The Kyūbi started snarling._ _ **"W-When the b-brat tried to u-use the V-Void Summoning Jutsu, I-I saw an opportunity t-to g-get my other half back! B-But the bitch came through i-instead!"**_ _The fox twitched violently, causing it to groan in pain._ _ **"Somehow m-my chakra and the brats s-strengthened hers a-and made her a chakra s-system. I-It also made hers d-denser! S-Somehow, the b-bitch's heritage a-as a d-daughter of a god a-and my c-chakra m-made her chakra able t-to nullify m-mine!"**_

 _Kyūbi roared loudly._ _ **"I'VE C-CREATED ANOTHER KUSHINA! O-Only this one c-can hurt me w-worse than t-the original! Even w-worse, b-because of my i-interference, s-she can't be s-sent back to the Void! D-Dammit!"**_

 _The blonde haired shinobi could only gape at the twitching fox before him. What was this about its chakra turning the girl into another Kushina? Daughter of a god? He decided to try and see if the Kyūbi would tell him what was going on. "Um, Kyūbi, could you tell me what you mean…?"_

" _ **Don't c-call me that!"**_ _the fox snarled, startling Inoichi._ _ **"I have a n-name! I-It's Kurama! U-Use it, f-flesh bag!"**_ _Inoichi blinked in shock for a moment, before he shook his head to try and clear his mind._

" _O-Ok, then, Kurama-san," he said. "Could you tell me about the girl? What you're referring to?"_

 _And so, Kurama began telling Inoichi what he wanted to know. It had concerned the Yamanaka Clan head that the fox was being…helpful, but after noting the glazed look of its eyes, it was possible that 'Kurama' wasn't even_ _ **aware**_ _he was being helpful. While that worked out for Inoichi, he couldn't help but feel awkward talking to the fox like this._

 _By the end of Kurama's speech, Inoichi was still dubious. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked. Kurama scoffed._

" _ **G-Go down t-that corridor!"**_ _he growled, pointing._ _ **"T-The girl's mind is c-connected to the brats'."**_ _Inoichi looked to the corridor that Kurama indicated. It was certainly different from anywhere else in Naruto's mind. It was dark, sure, but from what he could tell, the water stopped at the entrance and seemed to be made of marble instead of the concrete of Naruto's mind._

 _Curious, naturally, Inoichi walked over to the corridor and suddenly found himself looking at a totally different world than he could have ever possibly conceived on his own…_

 _**Flashback Jutsu Kai!**_

"…And then I walked through the corridor, Hokage-sama," Inoichi summarized. "Hokage-sama, the girl…"

"I am aware, Inoichi-san," Hiruzen sighed, seeing the horror dawning on the young maiden's face. "We were just discussing her life before Naruto-kun summoned her, and while I thank you for confirming what she's told me, I'm afraid the situation is more complicated now."

"Ya think?!" Thalia screeched, panic beginning to return to her. "You said this guy wouldn't see my memories! That if I cooperated, you wouldn't have him invade my privacy!"

"I didn't intend to do that," Inoichi insisted to the girl, but she was on a roll.

"And now I'm told I can never go back home?!" she yelled. "What utter bull shit is that?!"

"Now, now, Thalia-san, let's calm down for a moment," Iruka placated, placing his hands on her shoulders. "The Kyūbi may have been wrong."

"Perhaps," Hiruzen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "However, as Inoichi pointed out, the Kyūbi, or 'Kurama,' might have been dazed by Thalia-chan's lightning. We truly have no way of knowing."

"Not helping!" Thalia shouted, panic still rising.

"I'm saying that we cannot be sure of anything, Thalia-chan," Hiruzen said calmly. "We'll look for a way to send you back if that is what you wished. However, we do not know if it's possible or if it is, when we might be able to send you back."

The Hokage sighed. "The best I can do right now, Thalia-chan, is protect you the best I can. However, to do that, you must decide if you wish to become a ninja." Thalia looked up at that, panic momentarily forgotten.

"Huh?"

Hiruzen sighed and placed his pipe down. "I cannot truly help you unless you join the ranks of my shinobi, Thalia-chan," he explained. "If you're not, the civilian council will have more sway on what will ultimately happen to you. And given your heritage what we will, at the moment, call one of the most powerful techniques Konoha has at this moment, specifically for the fact it can nullify the Kyūbi, that life would not be pleasant." Thalia didn't like the sound of that.

"H-How bad?" she found herself asking.

"Worst case scenario," Inoichi muttered. "CRA, if the idiots of the civilian council had their way." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"CRA?"

"'Clan Restoration Act,'" Iruka said angrily. "What it says, in a nut shell, is any who are the last of their clan would be required to produce heirs. For you, Thalia-san, however, you'd be drugged and made into a baby factory." He had a VERY low opinion of _**that**_ law, as did many shinobi in the corp.

"Oh Hades no!" Thalia shouted, standing abruptly as her eyes widened. Like Hades they were going just rape her until she had a kid! "Any of you dare try and force that on me, I'll shove a lightning bolt so far up your asses, your great-great grandkids will feel it!" Lightning danced off her form to accent the point.

The four around her shuddered. "That is why I must greatly insist you consider joining the Shinobi corp. Thalia-chan," Hiruzen said. "If you become one of my ninja, I can shield you from that life. The councils may gripe, but they won't be able to touch you."

Thalia took a few deep breaths. This was far too much to take in at one time. "I...This is…Can I sleep on it? I'm starting to feel sleepy," she asked. It was true. One look at her, and Hiruzen saw that the fatigue she was fighting off was finally catching up to her. He nodded at her.

"Sure thing, Thalia-chan," he said, smiling at her. "Get some rest, and we'll talk about all this when you wake up."

Thalia nodded gratefully and yawned in exhaustion. But just as she was getting up, she heard an elderly, yet dangerous sounding voice call out, "May I have a moment, Hiruzen?" She whirled around to see a really old man, who looked the same age as the Hokage, with short brown hair and bandages on his head and over his right eye. He had a X shaped scar on his chin and only had one arm. He wore a white bathrobe of sorts under a dark cloak (that's what it looked like to Thalia at least).

She tensed up and fell into a fight stance, which had the man raise his left eyebrow as his cold black eye gazed at her unnervingly. Iruka, Kandai, and Inoichi tensed as well, but didn't otherwise acknowledge the new man's presence.

Hiruzen sighed. He should have known _he'd_ show up. "It's ok, Thalia-chan," he said, hoping to pacify the young girl. "This is Danzō Shimura, an elder of the village." Thalia eased up, but was still tense.

"I didn't think you'd be letting Cyclopes roam free in your village," she muttered.

Danzō's eye twitched at the comment. Iruka made a choking sound as he looked at Thalia, hoping she didn't start insulting people like Naruto did. Kandai forced a giggle down as Inoichi smiled, remembering the young girl's memories on the one eyed monsters. He actually thought Danzō fit that description pretty well. Hiruzen chuckled lightly.

"Oh, we have a few Cyclopes roaming Hi no Kuni, I'm sure, Thalia-chan," Hiruzen said. "But I'm sure you'll meet our other 'resident Cyclops' one day, Thalia-chan. You can rest on the other couch over there if you'd like." He motioned towards the couch opposite of the one Naruto was on. "It can fold out into a futon if want to use that." Thalia yawned again.

"After the hell my life's been so far," she mumbled. "A couch sounds like a waterbed in a five star hotel." She trudged over to the couch and simply fell onto it without a hint of grace. She fell asleep moments after.

* * *

Hiruzen smiled as she plopped down on the couch and was out like a light. Sighing, he turned to his old rival and scowled. "What can I help you with, Danzō?" he asked politely, though everyone could hear the irritation carefully hidden in his tone.

Danzō didn't seem concerned. "I heard the girl has a Kekkei Genkai that can subdue the Kyūbi," he said without preamble. Hiruzen sighed in annoyance. Of course it would be about this. Kandai, Inoichi, and Iruka narrowed their eyes at the war hawk.

"It's not a Kekkei Genkai from what I believe, more like Kushina-chan's Chakra Chains; what of it?" Hiruzen asked, his tone hardening.

"Is she to be put in the shinobi corp. then?"

"If she so desires. Her fatigue had caught up with her, and she wished to sleep on the decision. From what I gathered, she hadn't sleep in a few days." Danzō nodded to the explanation.

"From what I gathered, she knocked the Uzumaki boy out cold with a single lightning strike, and nullified the Kyuubi's healing ability."

"Get to the point, Danzō. I know you're not here to discuss idle pleasantries with me."

"Very well. I would like to make a formal request to train her personally, Hiruzen," he stated. "She is unfit to join the corp. as she is now. Under my supervision, I can grant her the training she needs, and the skills needed to be an excellent kunoichi. As of now, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against the enemies out there if they learned of her abilities, and if her lightning can also affect other Bijū, then that would paint an even larger target on her back." Danzō looked to his once rival and finished, "I can give her the protection and the training she requires to survive."

"My apologizes, Danzō-sama," Inoichi spoke, trying not to spit out the 'sama' title. "But your _training_ would not work for Thalia-san. From what I gathered in her mind, her powers are tied to her emotions. Meaning she grows more powerful via what she is currently feeling. Your training would have her suppress her emotions, thereby weakening her, and possibly damaging her ability to counter the Kyūbi."

"That does raise a genuine concern," Danzō admitted, not at all fazed by Inoichi's attitude. "Then I would also like to request Naruto Uzumaki-"

"That's where I'm stopping you right now, Danzō." Hiruzen's voice turned cold. "I've told you before, Naruto-kun is NOT to be trained by you. The clan heads have denied you that as well." Danzō narrowed his eye the Hokage.

"Hiruzen, be reasonable," he tried. "Inoichi-san brings up an excellent point of the girl's limitations, and if a bond would grant her the emotional stabilization she needs, the boy who summoned her would be the best candidate."

"'Limitations?'" Iruka scoffed. "If anything, the fact her lightning is linked to her emotions makes her _stronger_ , not weaker!"

"I did not mean my statement in that context, and I apologize if it sounded as such," Danzō said. Kandai had to force herself not to cough out a strangled "Bullshit" comment. "My intention was to impose that the girl is untrained and needs proper training. Things I can teach her. And with Uzumaki's status as a jinchuriki-"

"The answer's still no, Danzō!" Hiruzen told him. "Naruto will not be trained by you, and I won't let you touch the girl. If she wishes to not join the ranks of my shinobi, I'll personally see to it that she has a semi-normal life until such time she can be returned home or another compromise." Danzō tried to protest, but Hiruzen's glare told him to back off. He did so reluctantly.

"Very well," the one armed man said stiffly. "I'll respect your wishes, Hiruzen, but make no mistake, sooner or later, you will have to see the truth, and the girl and the Uzumaki will need my training. Otherwise, Konoha is doomed." With his piece said, he turned and strolled out of the room.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly again, feeling far too old for this shit. "He just won't give up," he groaned.

"What are we going to do, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, worried for Naruto and Thalia. "I don't think Danzō-sama will give up that easily."

"He's not," Inoichi spat. "He'll get Koharu and Homura to rally the civilian council to aid him in getting those two. The fact that Thalia-san can subdue Bijū and is now close to Naruto will mean the civilians will either target her or force her into Danzō's _training._ " He sounded like he wanted to use a stronger word for 'training.'

Hiruzen nodded. "Danzō has always been abrasive, but has always meant well. However, I dread to think of what would happen to Thalia-chan and Naruto-kun if he trained them," he admitted.

"Do you think he'd have them placed under CRA?" Inoichi asked.

"It's possible," Hiruzen answered. "I wouldn't put it past Danzō to try."

"He'd really put twelve year olds through that?" Kandai asked, aghast.

"If not, he'd wait until they were older, but with Danzō, I can never be sure."

"Well, he won't touch Thalia-chan if I have something to say about it!" a new voice shouted, and everyone turned to see Naruto jumping off the couch. Kandai was the first to speak.

"Naruto-kun!" she reprimanded, jumping out of her seat. "You're in no shape to-"

Naruto didn't listen as he stomped up to Hiruzen's desk and slammed his hands down hard on the hardwood face. "I won't let that one armed, one eyed old bastard hurt her in any way! He'll have to step over my cold, dead corpse before he can get to her!" he growled. "I'll rip his legs off if I have to! He. Won't. Touch her!"

"Naruto! You can't possibly think you take on a Konoha elder and win, can you?!" Iruka shouted. "Even as handicapped as he is, Danzō-sama can still beat you!"

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted, shocking them. "I'll get stronger if I have to! I'll fight tooth and nail to protect her! I summoned Thalia-chan here! So it's my responsibility to protect her! I know I'm not Rookie of the Year, or even in the top of the class, but I won't let that stop me! I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe! Even I gotta die to make that happen!"

The others were shocked at Naruto's dedication to help Thalia. Iruka could hear the seriousness in voice, see the resolve on Naruto's face…He couldn't help but be proud of his student. Inoichi smiled at the blond, seeing someone else in his place. A certain blond haired Hokage…

Hiruzen looked at Naruto critically. "So you would take the responsibility for her, Naruto-kun?" he asked in a hard, dangerous tone. "To make sure she adapts to the life of a shinobi if she so wishes? To protect her from all dangers against her, bother foreign and domestic? To give your life in her stead to protect her?" He glared at Naruto and unleashed a little killing intent. "Would you go against your own Hokage for her?" The other three in the room looked at Hiruzen in shock, wondering why he would say that. But Hiruzen needed to know if Naruto was dead serious about this. He couldn't trust this to him unless he knew without a doubt that Naruto Uzumaki would do what he said he would.

And Naruto didn't disappoint. "You're damn right I would, Dattebayo!" he shouted, shocking the others even more. "If anyone tries to stop me, I'll break 'em in two!" He was about to say more, but Hiruzen simply smiled and held up his hand, halting Naruto. He looked at the old man curiously.

"Very well then, Naruto-kun," the Sandaime Hokage said, confusing the boy. "I believe you." Naruto's eyes widened. "I think you will keep your word and keep her safe, but as you've said, you lack in several areas." Naruto looked down at this. "That is why I'm going to tell you a secret…About your Shadow Cones." Naruto looked up in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Jiji?" he asked. "What secret?" The Hokage smirked at him.

"The secret that the memories of your clones are transferred to you," he said, making Naruto look at him blankly. "Picture this: You want a bowl of Ramen, but you are trying to finish up a prank and don't wish to hold it off. You send a Shadow Clone to go fetch you a bowl. After it does its task and hands you the bowl, you tell it to dispel. You would then get the memory of which route the clone took to Ichiraku Ramen, what type he ordered, and what route he took back."

Naruto thought about what Hiruzen had said for a while, but then it clicked. "So…it's like I was at two places at once, and remember everything the clone did as well as what I did?" Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, Naruto-kun!" he praised. "I'm telling you this because during the next two weeks, I want you to make good on your promise. I want you to train and prove to everyone in this room, and myself, that you are serious on your promise to protect Thalia-chan." This had Naruto excited.

"You can count on me, Jiji!" Naruto said smiling, slamming a fist over his heart. "I won't go back on my word, and that's a promise! Dattebayo!" Hiruzen chuckled.

"I'm sure you won't, Naruto-kun," he said. "But also you need to remember to help Thalia-chan out as well. She may join ranks of my shinobi like you, but if she doesn't, you'll still need to be strong to protect her. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, why don't you go get us all some ramen from Ichiraku's, Naruto-kun? I'm feeling famished myself and I'm sure Thalia-chan will be quite hungry when she wakes up. Tell Teuchi to put on my tab. Inoichi-san, Iruka-san, Kandai-chan, would you like a bowl of Ramen?"

"No thanks, Hokage-sama," Inoichi said respectfully.

"A bowl of miso ramen, please," Iruka said.

"My apologizes, Hokage-sama, but I promised my fiancé I'd meet him," Kandai answered. "Perhaps another time."

Hiruzen nodded. "Very well." He looked to Naruto and said, "I'll have a bowl of beef ramen, Naruto-kun. You may go." Naruto grinned widely.

"Alright!" the blonde shinobi turned and ran out the door. Hiruzen chuckled at his enthusiasm. Inoichi and Kandai stood as well.

"Well, I think it's time for me to head back home, Hokage-sama, if you have no more need of me," Inoichi said, and the Sandaime Hokage nodded in acceptance. Kandai asked the same and he granted her leave. The two left soon after, leaving only Hiruzen, Iruka, and Thalia-chan in the room.

Hiruzen's face turned stony as he looked to the chūnin academy instructor. "Iruka…" he said, making the man look up. "I have a mission for you: You are to train Thalia-chan in basic shinobi combat should she wish to join the shinobi ranks. Help her reach the other graduates' level. Naruto-kun I'm sure will help you, but she'll need a proper teacher as well." Iruka nodded in acceptance.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," he said.

* * *

 **Thalia's subconscious**

If one was to ask a demigod, what would be the worst downside of having a godly parent apart from monsters trying to kill them, they would reply with the same answer…demigod dreams.

For some reason, all demigods had semi-prophetic dreams. These dreams could include anything from visions of past demigods and heroes fighting, monsters or gods plotting to kill them, gods or other beings wishing to confer with them, or even a vision of the future from time to time.

Thalia was having one such dream right that moment. As soon as she closed her eyes she awoke staring at a river that looked to be nothing but sludge and tar. Various nick knacks and items were floating on the river's surface and the shores were rocky with blackish sand lining it. For some reason, she knew she'd seen it before.

" _Hello, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus,"_ a beautiful voice said from behind the black haired demigoddess. She spun around and saw a gorgeous young woman wearing a long flowing greenish-black dress under a white furry looking hooded cloak standing before her. She had long black hair that was braided with various items that she'd seen in the river. Her dark eyes gave off a sort of shine as she smiled her.

" _My name is Styx, goddess of the River Styx and keeper of unbreakable oaths, and we have much to discuss,"_ the goddess said kindly.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Kai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Fate…**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long wait. Long hours at work and horrible bouts of writer's block don't mix well. [shudder] Hate it when that happens! But I'm here, and here's the third chapter of a New Fate! Hope it's good; I've had a lot of trouble with it.**

 **And I'd like to thank Lucian Naruto for looking over a few scenes for me that I was unsure with. Thanks a bunch man.**

 **Chapter 3-Decisions, Decisions…**

* * *

Thalia stared at the smiling goddess tensely as she assessed what was told to her. Styx smiled dejectedly as she walked closer to the daughter of Zeus. She stepped forward and spoke, " _I know what you are thinking, Thalia Grace. And let me assure you, I'm not here because of your father or to threaten you. I'm merely here to explain a few things to you."_

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," she said with a flat tone. Styx simply nodded.

" _Understandable,"_ the goddess said. _"You have no reason to believe me. However, as I am the keeper of oaths, I can assure you that I am only here to explain your circumstances. Upon my name I swear this."_ Thunder rumbled through the Underworld, signaling the sealing of an oath. Thalia eased slightly, but she was still on edge.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Thalia asked testily.

Styx simply turned away from her. " _It's about the…unique way you ended up in this plane of reality,"_ she explained. " _Due to that ghastly beast's intervention, it has effectively tied your existence to this dimension. You cannot return to the realm of Olympus."_

That didn't sit well with the daughter of Zeus. "What do you mean I can't go home?!" she demanded.

Styx stared at the demigoddess in melancholy. _"The…Kyuubi,"_ she said, nearly hissing out the fox's name in distaste, " _wished to retrieve a piece of itself it perceives as stolen from it. However, because it intended for one thing, and the young shinobi-Naruto was it?-intended something different, the_ jutsu _was unable to obtain either. Ergo, it quickly snatched up the first thing it could find: you."_

"So it's that fox's fault I can't go home?!" she growled.

" _In a roundabout way,"_ Styx answered. " _Thus, it is very improbable that you will ever return to the realm you were born in."_

That broke Thalia's spirit a bit. "B-What about my friends?" she asked. She couldn't just leave them!

" _They are fine, my dear,"_ the goddess told her. " _Sad, yes, but they will move on. To them, you died when Zeus attempted to subvert your death by changing you into a tree. He wishes you to be the child of the Great Prophecy, not understanding that you'd be too old to fulfill it."_ Thalia looked at her in confusion.

"'Great Prophecy?'" she asked. Styx nodded.

" _ **A halfblood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds,**_ " the goddess intoned. " _ **And see the world in an endless sleep; the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze.**_ " Styx looked to Thalia. She knew the effect they would have on the young demigoddess.

And Thalia didn't disappoint. She began to feel a very strong sense of anger towards her father. Was that all he thought of her as? A means to an end? A sort of ego trip so everyone would know that a child Zeus saved their asses?! A part of Thalia was more than tempted to just stay in the Elemental Nations, just to spite the man.

" _It is also the reason why Hades also sent monsters after you,"_ Styx mentioned. " _The Great Prophecy was made at the end of World War II, and as the oath was made that the Big Three would have no more demigod children. Hades had two kids born before then, and Zeus attempted to kill them to prevent the Great Prophecy from being fulfilled. Hades was able to save his children, but their mother died from the attack."_

"Not only is he an egotistical jackass, he's a _paranoid_ egotistical jackass!" Thalia screamed, her anger towards Zeus climbing. Styx laughed at the demigoddess's description of the king of the gods.

" _That he is, my dear!"_ Styx laughed. " _His children have always been the most popular heroes of the old days. I'm afraid it's caused the man to gain a large head."_

Her sentence caused Thalia to immediately think of her long lost brother, Jason. Her eyes widened as Styx spoke again: " _Ah. I see you remembered your brother. Be at ease, my dear. Your brother is safe and sound. Here. See for yourself."_ With a wave of her hand, the goddess formed a mirror or sorts, which began clouding up until it showed a picture of…

"Jason?!" Thalia shouted, her eyes wide in shock. The mirror showed her brother Jason talking and laughing with several people walking down a street she didn't recognize. He looked very happy. Thalia stood there staring at the mirror for a while, watching as her brother seemed to be enjoying the company he had.

Styx waved her hand again, and the mirror vanished. _"As you can see, Thalia, he is doing swell. I wish there was more I could do more for you, but at present, my power to communicate with you is waning. Once you wake up, I will no longer be able to contact you. But I suppose before I leave I can give you bit of advice: Stay close to that Naruto boy."_

"Why?" Thalia asked, making Styx smile.

" _Because I can foresee that he will defend you and help you through your transition in this world. Add to the fact that he holds a power many of us Olympians would sell our immortalities for, he'll no doubt help you become something amazing here. He can help you start over."_

Thalia was still lost. "What power does he have that you'd be mortal for?" she asked.

Styx laughed. " _A power that no mere_ mortal _should possess!"_ she chortled. " _That boy…in time, you'll see him do things no one should be able to perform. He'll win against impossible odds, create allies out of enemies, and countless other oddities!" She looked to Thalia and smiled. "You'll see it first hand, one day. The power he holds. Because his power, is the very ability the Fates wished to eradicate from existence! The power…"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto smiled as he made his way back to the Hokage tower, having all the Ramen he purchased from Ichiraku in his arms. It was a bit of a challenge, but he was able to manage without dropping anything.

He wasn't sure what Thalia might have liked, so he just went with a bowl of Miso ramen, nice and light and the best start to the great and glorious world of ramen! He just hoped she'd like it. He wasn't what she liked to eat after all.

As he was making his way past the library, he stopped for a moment. The old Hokage's words rang through his head. He needed to become a power and amazing ninja if he was to keep Thalia safe. As much as he wanted to avoid that retched place, the library was the best place to learn things, or so he had heard. He never stepped foot in there.

However, as he felt his face harden, he knew what he had to do. Discreetly looking around, he made his way into an alley way and carefully set the ramen bowls down. Forming the necessary hand sign, Naruto called out, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Instantly, five clones appeared in front of him. "Alright! Here it is! You five go read up on anything and everything ninja related! I'm gonna get the ramen back to the old man, Iruka sensei, and Thalia-chan! Got it!"

His response were resounding grunts of approval until one clone spoke up: "But wouldn't it look suspicious if five Narutos walked into the library?" The real Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, it might," he grumbled. However, he brightened up again as a thought struck him. "Use the Henge Jutsu!" he told them. They all awed and quickly Henged into nondescript individuals. The real Naruto smiled.

"Alright! Now let's get to it!" he shouted.

"Yosh!" the clones agreed and they all made their way out of the alley inconspicuously as they could. Naruto was the last out, but accidently bumped into someone, nearly dropping the ramen bowls.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" he said, before turning around and heading to the Hokage Tower.

"No problem at all," the man drawled, chuckling as he stared at the blonde as he made his way down the street. Kakashi smirked under his mask when he looked over at the blonde's clones heading for the library. Hm…Maybe he having a team won't be too bad after all if Naruto cleaned his act up a bit…

The masked shinobi smiled at the thought before he pulled out his book and began reading where he left off previously, thinking about how the next few years were going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower, Hokage office**

Thalia awoke groaning. Her head hurt as she sat up and struggled to open her eyes. "Ah. You're awake," the voice of Hiruzen called out to her. Turning, she saw Hiruzen and Iruka sitting on the opposite couch. "I had thought you would have slept longer," the wizened Hokage said. Thalia scowled.

"Shitty dream," she mumbled. Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, Naruto-kun will be back shortly I imagine with some ramen in a moment," the older man explained. Thalia narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Noodles?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. I assume you've tried them before?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, once or twice."

"That's good to hear. If it wasn't to your liking, I would send Naruto back for something more appealing," the old Hokage said.

Thalia's stomach grumbled. She flushed. "I'll manage with the noodles for now." Iruka chuckled.

"Trust me, Thalia-san, Ichiraku won't disappoint," the scarred Chūnin said with a smile. Thalia hummed, but didn't talk much for a moment after that. She was mulling over what Styx had told her.

She had no way of getting home. That hurt greatly. Her friends thought she was dead. Her brother probably didn't even know she was alive. Her father wanted her only to fulfill a prophecy, and her mother was a drunk mad woman who died in a car crash.

Was there really anything left for her back there?

The thought made her sick to her stomach. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to accept it. Even if she wanted to go back, what good would it do? She frowned deeper as her mind scrambled to find a reason to argue with what Styx had told her.

Sadly, she couldn't.

"Thalia-chan?" Hiruzen's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Uh…Sorry?" she asked. Hiruzen looked amused.

"You were looking upset for a moment," he said. "I was wondering if you were ok." She scowled a little.

"Yes…M-Maybe…I don't know," she said finally. "I…I've got a lot on my mind." Hiruzen looked sympathetic.

"I understand," he smiled. "This is a lot to take in. Don't rush anything, my dear."

Thalia nodded to him, but her mind was on other matters. Thoughts of Mizuki, of what the fox apparently done to her, and of her own shoddy fighting abilities came to the forefront of her mind, and she frowned.

' _Stay close to that Naruto boy.'_

"Naruto's a ninja now, right?" she asked suddenly. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How do I become one?"

"Are you sure you want to enter this life, Thalia-chan?" he asked.

The daughter of Zeus met his gaze without faltering. "Yes." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at her, making her squirm under his intense gaze for a moment before he nodded.

"Very well, Thalia-chan," he said finally. "If you're serious about this…"

"I am," she said with finality. The Sandaime nodded.

"Then I suggest that today you get as much rest as you possibly can," he told her. "Because tomorrow I'm assigning Iruka here to train you to a satisfactory level before the genin team placements in two weeks." He gave her a hard stare. "Just remember, if in two weeks, you're not at least close to your peers, you will be sent to the Academy for a year to train up. The life of a Kunoichi is not for the faint hearted. I won't lie to you and say it will be an easy life. But you will have more freedom as a ninja and, if you're still wishing to find a way home, you will have access to the Shinobi libraries, which hold a vast amount of knowledge that may be of help to you. You can die, and may even be expected to kill for your village. Are you still willing to do this?"

She hesitated a little bit, but she wouldn't back down. "Yes sir," she nodded.

Hiruzen smiled and was about to say something else when Naruto finally showed up. He had a large smile on his face as he walked in with the Ramen bowls in his hands.

"Hey, Jiji! Iruka sensei! Thalia-chan!" he greeted. "I've got the ramen!"

"Ah! Excellent, Naruto-kun!" Hiruzen said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Naruto happily handed them their bowls, and moved over to Thalia and handed hers. "I got you a bowl of Miso Ramen, because I didn't know what you might like!" Thalia smiled at him.

"It's ok, Naruto," she said gratefully. "It will do. Thank you." He grinned joyfully.

Thalia was honestly expecting a bowl of simple microwave noodles, like she was used to. However, looking at the eloquent bowl filled with a rich smelling broth and different vegetables, she was glad she was wrong. She was starving.

But then again…

"Where's the fork?" she muttered.

"Fork? What's that?" he asked. She just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "But how am I supposed to eat this?"

"Chopsticks, of course," Naruto said. She looked at him oddly before she asked what he meant. He then took three minutes showing Thalia how to use them, and even then she was having trouble. However, Thalia didn't let it deter her, and she continued to try to eat her ramen anyways.

She discreetly sent a look at Naruto, who to her surprise was practically wolfing down his noodles, thinking of what Styx told her:

" _You'll see it first hand, one day. The power he holds. Because his power, is the very ability the Fates wished to eradicate from existence! The power…to defy the Fates themselves!"_

She didn't know if she believed her or not. It sounded very fantastical. But Thalia knew she had been wrong before. She smiled slightly at the orange clad blonde, thinking about what the future may hold for her.

' _A new start, huh?'_ she thought, trying to grab some noodles with her chopsticks. ' _I…I think I like the sound of that.'_

* * *

 **?**

There was a reason Danzō gave in so easily to Hiruzen.

He could sense the girl's power even before he entered the Hokage office. It was…intoxicating, to say the least. It wasn't just the sense of lightning nature chakra coming off her, but something much deeper. Something that his hidden Sharingans couldn't identify.

So he had inconspicuously obtained a small blood sample from the girl. A subtle Genjutsu fooled the fools in the room while his verbal battle with Hiruzen kept him oblivious. The girl might have been an excellent recruit to his ROOT program, he had no delusions of getting her.

At least not right now.

"Examine this, and tell me what you find," he told one of his ROOT shinobi. The ninja nodded and vanished, leaving the old war hawk to reflect on what changes this girl's blood would bring to Konoha.

 **Chapter 3 Kai!**

* * *

 **An: So Thalia is going to be tutored by Iruka to be a shinobi, while Naruto begins taking his career seriously and Danzō plots. Next time: Thalia begins her tutoring sessions and Naruto gains a new friend…'Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Fate…**

 **An: Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the long wait. If you follow any of my other stories you'll know I just recently pulled myself out of a bad slump and am currently trying to hit my stride again. Hopefully the chapter is good.**

 **Now before I say anything else, I want to say this: This story, as anyone who read my first chapter's AN knows, was mentioned to me by Lucian Naruto. It was his sister's idea and he liked it enough to share it with me, and I couldn't help but to write it down.**

 **Well, a few months back, she passed away. At the time I was starting to fall into my slump and writing fell by the wayside, so it took a while to return to this story. But now that it's back, I want you all to know that this story is now in dedication to her. It will be continued and I won't stop until it's done. It was Lucian Naruto's sister that thought this story up, and for her memory, I intend to complete it. No matter what.**

 **With that said, enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Improvement**

"…And then Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha created Konohagakure no Sato, or the Hidden Shinobi Village in the leaves," Iruka lectured.

"How can that ridiculously long name spell out that?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia-san, stay focused. Now, as I was saying-"

"Hey, I can't help that! I'm ADHD!"

"Maybe so, but that's not important right now-"

"It kind of is! How am I supposed to live in this world, if I can't figure out how that long ass title fits into that short ass name?!"

"I'll explain in due time, Thalia-san, but for now-"

"How about you explain it now-"

" **SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!** " Thalia leaned back in her seat from the shock of being under Iruka's **Big Head Jutsu**. But she was nothing if not stubborn.

"How do you expect me to blend in if I don't know this stuff?!" she complained. "And we haven't started on the practical crap yet!"

Iruka sighed in exasperation. "Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I suppose trying to start this off with history will not do you any good."

"Then why did you start off with it?" Thalia asked.

"I figured it would be best to get them out of the way, but it appears you more like Naruto than I expected," Iruka deadpanned. "But if you're that adamant, we can move on from the history."

"Yes please!"

"We'll start with chakra control," he began. "Since it's a nice day, we can do that outside. I know a good spot that's quiet enough for us to concentrate on your control."

"Finally!" she groaned. She frowned and looked around. "Where's Naruto? Wasn't he supposed to be here with us?" she asked.

"He'll be here later," Iruka said. "He's probably running late. Remember, he said he was going to train a bit himself before he got here."

Thalia nodded, wondering if Naruto was having more fun than her at the moment.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood from his sitting position, a smile forming on his face. He spent the better part of the morning training for himself, trying to utilize what he had learned the other day from the library.

First and foremost was never have more than five clones dispel at the same time if they've been researching something.

He grinned in success, however, at how he was able to perform the Exploding Clone Jutsu now. He had thought of the jutsu offhandedly the night before and was shocked he remembered it, before he remembered again that he had his clones write it down before Thalia appeared and his clones transferred knowledge upon their dispelling. With that in mind, he began training to use it.

"That was a great workout!" the blonde ninja said with a content sigh. There were a few craters from his training, but nothing he couldn't fix later. He may not have any cool Earth jutsu (yet), but he did know a few things he could do to fix his new training spot.

He was about to leave and meet up with Iruka-sensei and Thalia-chan when a voice caught his attention: "What are you doing here?" Startled, he turned around, drawing a kunai, to see a dark eyed, bun haired girl glaring at him.

He glared back. "Training," he said simply. "What are you doing here?" She glared harder at him.

"This is my personal training spot," she told him. "And you're trespassing."

"Yeah, well, I don't see your name on it, lady!" Naruto retorted. "I found this place a while back, and it was unused, so I've been using it."

"The only reason it's been unused is because I've been out on a mission with my team," she replied back. "And now you need to leave."

"Like hell!" he shouted, ignoring the fact he was about to do just that. "Why should I?!"

"For one, this is _my_ personal training spot," she said sharply. "And _I_ am a full-fledged kunoichi of Konoha."

"And I am a full-fledged shinobi of Konoha!" he growled back.

"Ha! You? A full-fledged shinobi?" she mocked. "How cute. You think you're a real shinobi. You don't even have a headband!"

"It's back home! I wasn't going to damage it before team placements in two weeks!"

"Sure," she said sarcastically, a smug grin on her face. "That's what they all say."

Naruto was beginning to lose his patience. "Where do you get off insulting me, lady?!" he demanded.

"Well, I'm an actual kunoichi, for one," she stated haughtily. "Plus, I'm a lot taller, too."

That effectively hit Naruto's rage button. "That's it!" he roared. He pulled out several kunai and shuriken and them at the girl. She smirked and pulled out her own and threw them, hitting them all with pin point accuracy.

"You'll have to do better than that, shorty," she taunted with a smirk. He frowned and charged her. She scoffed and pulled out a scroll. She unrolled it and unleashed a volley of kunai and shuriken at him. He charged in blindly and was hit in several non-fatal places. She didn't want to kill the kid.

However, she was shocked when the kid was covered in smoke and a log took his place. Substitution? That fast? She had to admit, she was slightly impressed. Suddenly, she heard something jump out of the undergrowth. She looked up to see five Narutos falling towards her. She scoffed again.

"Clones? Please! Child's play," she mocked and readied a kunai, waiting for the real Naruto to get close. Unfortunately, she noticed something too late: they had shadows. As such, the clones closed in on her, and the first one hit her hard on the cheek. The others descended and landed a kick, punch, another kick, and a head-butt to her shoulder, cheek, back, and head, respectively.

She staggered, but before the clones could attack her again, they were riddled with more kunai and shuriken, dispelling them. The girl stared wide eyed at her surroundings. "Real clones?! How's that fake wanna-be ninja able to do that?!" she asked aloud.

"'Cuz I _am_ a real ninja, Dattebayo!" Naruto's voice came from behind her. She turned to see Naruto smirking at her as he hung upside down from a tree limb. "You might want to just walk away now, before you get hurt!" The girl scowled.

"That's my line!" she shouted, and summoned a Kusarigama from a scroll. She sent the metal ball at the end of its chain towards the kid, but the blond shinobi simply unwrapped his legs from around the tree limb and fell to the ground. He hit with a thud and formed a cross hand sign. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " he shouted, and nearly twenty clones appeared around him.

The girl scowled as all twenty ran at her. She quickly sealed the Kusarigama away and unsealed a Naginata to fight the horde. The clones threw themselves at her, but her naginata cut them down as they neared her. She smirked in condensation at the blond. He claimed to be a ninja, but his Taijutsu sucked terribly.

Her sensei Guy and teammates would be ashamed of this kid.

Naruto frowned as he watched the girl decimate his clones. He knew he wasn't skilled enough to get past her naginata at his current skill level, but he knew one thing he had on her: larger chakra reserves.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " he shouted, and smoke clouded the area, making the girl 'tsk' in annoyance as she shielded her eyes from the smoke. However, as the smoke cleared, she gasped in shock at the sheer number of blonde clones surrounding her! The orange clad horde grinned at her.

"Ready to lose, lady?!" one asked.

"Because we're about to win this thing!" another shouted.

"You might just want to quit right now!" another taunted.

The girl ground her teeth together and pulled out two scrolls. "Don't mock me!" her hands flew through several hand signs before she slammed her hands to the ground and shouted, " **Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons!** " Suddenly, the scrolls opened up with clouds of smoke shaped like dragons as they spiraled upwards around the girl. As the smoke dissipated, the girl jumped into the air and began throwing several shuriken, kunai, sickles, and other bladed weaponry at the orange horde.

Clones began dispersing at a rapid pace under the speedy assault of the bun haired kunoichi. The clones attempted to escape to the trees, but the girl proved faster as she began whittling the horde down to a more manageable size. Several kunai landed on one Naruto, and he cried out in pain as the knives pierced his thighs. The girl smiled and cancelled her jutsu and landed lightly. She walked up to him and gave the blond shinobi a mocking smile.

"Got anything to say now?" she asked teasingly. Naruto gritted his teeth for a moment before he smirked at her. She blinked in shock.

"Just this," he said and formed a hand sign. "Boom!" Instantly, the remaining clones blew up in a spectacular explosion, covering the area with a large cloud of smoke. Both teens cried out as they were thrown backwards.

Naruto coughed loudly as he tried to fan the smoke away. "Note to self," he muttered as he pulled out the kunai from his leg, "…gah! Reduce the number of exploding clones when knocked down." Suddenly sensing his opponent, he spun the kunai around his finger and leaned forward just as a katana came to rest against his neck. His pilfered kunai came to a stop just above the skin of the girl's neck.

The two panted heavily as they stared at each other viciously. They didn't say a word as they assessed each other. After several minutes of regarding the other, the girl finally spoke up.

"W-Where…did you learn…those moves?" she asked through panting breaths.

"W-What's it…" Naruto breathed. "…to you?"

"Y-You're no civilian," she accused. "Who's your Jōnin sensei?" she demanded.

"D-Don't have one yet," he told her. "Only graduated the other day." The girl stared at him for a moment before sighing and removing her sword, moving away from him. Naruto removed his kunai.

"Ok," she said, her breathing returning to normal. "I don't think you're lying to me. I'm willing to admit I was wrong and I apologize." She bowed.

Naruto steadied his breathing and stood. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have attacked you either," he admitted.

"So you really just graduated? Why are you not wearing your headband then?" she asked.

"I didn't want it damaged. When I train, I tend to get very destructive; it's one reason why I wear this jumpsuit. It's really thick material holds up," Naruto explained.

' _Well, I guess I can see that,'_ she thought with a frown. Despite the hideousness of the orange getup, after looking at the field, she agreed that he was indeed telling the truth. It was a disaster area, and his jumpsuit didn't look any worse for wear. Shaking her head, she continued, "Alright then. So what's your name then, kid? I'm Tenten, by the way."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself. "Nice to meet 'ya!"

"Hey, wait. You're that guy that failed in my year, right?" Tenten asked, remembering someone had failed that year.

Naruto's face fell. "Yeah, that was me," he mumbled. Quickly, however, he spoke again, "But wasn't all my fault! Some of the instructors didn't like me and I can't make a regular clone to save my own life! And-"

"Wait, wait! Hold up!" Tenten stopped him abruptly. "What are you talking about?" she asked/demanded.

Naruto winced. For a moment, he contemplated just what to say to her without saying too much before speaking. "Most people don't like me," he admitted. "And it's because a lot of them believe I'm the Kyūbi reborn, since I was born the same day it appeared. Because of it, some of the instructors sabotaged me, or so I'm told." Tenten looked confused by this.

"Why?" she asked. "That's a very stupid reason to hate someone." Naruto shook his head.

"The rest is kinda personal; I don't wanna talk about it," he told her. She frowned at that, but decided to respect his privacy.

"Either way, that's still stupid," she repeated. "And what's that about not performing a clone jutsu? You just used one, though I'll admit I wasn't prepared for solid clones."

"It's a jutsu ji-I mean Hokage-sama gave me," he said, remembering the cover story of how he got the Shadow Clones. "Apparently, I use way too much chakra for a normal clone, so when Iruka-sensei talked to him about it, he had a Jōnin teach me it."

"Huh. That was nice of him," Tenten said. "So, after you graduated, you've been coming her to train then?"

"Yeah. I…I wasn't really the best in the academy," Naruto said. "But something happened after my graduation, and I made a promise to get better. That's why I'm here."

"Well, no offense, but you've got a long way to go," the bun haired girl said.

"Maybe, but I won't let that stop me! I never go back on my word!" the blonde ninja proclaimed in assurance, and Tenten couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm.

Abruptly, she had a thought. She smirked at the orange clad shinobi. "Is that so? Well, I think I can help with that." Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making her smirk grow.

"I'll admit you did impress me there for a while in our fight," she said. "I'm willing to help you train and I might even can convince my sensei, the best Taijutsu specialist in the village, to help you clean up your Taijutsu."

Once, that would have had Naruto bouncing in excitement. To have someone offer to train with him was rare. However, the thought of Thalia reentered his mind, and he decided to play it safe first. "What's in it for you?" he demanded, making Tenten chuckled. It was good to know the kid wasn't completely trustworthy.

"You be my sparring partner," she proposed. "You see, I'm training to be a weapons specialist, and I need to train with multiple different weapons. Your Shadow Clones would be perfect to help me perfect my aim and clean up my stances without either of us worrying about getting hurt too badly. What do ya say?"

She held out her hand to Naruto, who stared at it for a moment, weighing his options. After a few moments of silence, he gave a smile and shook her outstretched hand. "Sure! You got yourself a deal!"

Tenten smiled a little too happily. "You wanna get started now?"

"Bring it!" Naruto challenged. Tenten gave him a savage grin.

"Then let's start with a bit of target practice!" she suggested, pulling out a few kunai. "Start running…"

* * *

 **Shinobi Academy**

Thalia shouted wordlessly as the leaf fell from her forehead. "Di immortales! This is stupid leaf's starting to piss me off!" she shouted.

"You only just started channeling your chakra, Thalia-san," Iruka stated calmly. "Don't try and rush it. You'll only fail more."

"I have no choice but to rush!" Thalia retorted. "I've got two weeks to get this shit down pat!"

"Language, young lady!" Iruka reprimanded, his headache only growing. Since starting this tutoring, he learned quickly that she did not have a filter for her mouth. "And while it's true two weeks isn't a long time, I have confidence that you can obtain a working understanding of these skills before the second week is up."

Thalia looked at him dubiously. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Iruka smiled. "Now let's try this again. One more time." Thalia sighed and nodded.

"One more time," she parroted, grabbing another leaf from a nearby tree. Sticking it to her head, she began to channel her chakra like Iruka described, feeling the newfound, yet surprisingly familiar, energy flow through her. She forced it to her forehead and began imagining it grabbing the leaf, like glue.

The leaf fell again. She snarled in anger as Iruka sighed.

"Thalia-san, just take some deep breaths," he suggested. She did as instructed, and breathed in and out several times. After a few minutes, she sighed dejectedly.

"I'm calm again," she mumbled. Iruka nodded and smiled.

"Well, I think we've done enough today," the Chūnin said. "We'll try again tomorrow when we're well rested." Thalia nodded.

"Sure," she agreed with a yawn. She had been at this for hours and was dog tired. She frowned and looked around. "Naruto's still not here yet?" she asked, making Iruka frown.

"No, and that worries me," the scarred ninja said. However, before he could say anything else, a loud voice called out from the door to the school.

"Hey guys!" the two turned to see Naruto grinning at them as he raced towards them. He was breathing heavily, and Iruka noticed his jumpsuit was cut and slashed in several places. Thalia noticed this as well.

"Naruto! What in Hades' name happened to you?!" she asked, shocked his clothes were almost completely destroyed.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at his jumpsuit and understood. "Oh! Well, just before I was gonna come here, I met someone willing to train with me!" Iruka looked up at that.

"Really? Who was it?" he asked curiously.

"Some girl named Tenten. She graduated last year, I believe!"

"Ah, Tenten. I remember her. Smart girl," Iruka mused. He smiled at the blonde. "So I take it you lost track of time training with her?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he apologized. "I kinda lost track of time…"

"It's ok, Naruto," Thalia said, a yawn escaping her lips. "I get that you need some training just as badly as I do. And from what I keep hearing, a training partner is a rare commodity for you."

"Y-Yeah, it is," the blonde shinobi admitted. "It's just…I promised to help you out today, and I got so caught up in…"

"Naruto," Thalia cut him off. He looked to her. "Shut up." He blinked in shock. "I told you it was ok, leave it." She yawned again. "I'm too f-ing tired to do this. You can make it up tomorrow."

Naruto looked like he could protest, but Iruka spoke up then. "Thalia-san is right Naruto," he said. "There's no harm in what happened. Now how about I treat you two to Ramen? For a successful training day?"

Thalia was about to retort hers wasn't all that productive, but soon after the older man said that, Naruto jumped up in delight. "Alright! You're the best, Iruka sensei!" he shouted. Thalia sighed. She looked to the two males before staring back at the tree she had been training near. Making sure the other two weren't looking, she quickly nabbed another leaf and held it in her palm. She started following after Naruto and Iruka, trying to figure out how to master this chakra exercise.

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but that's really hard to believe," Kakashi said, staring down at the visage of Thalia staring at the leaf she pilfered.

Kakashi had kept an eye on Naruto after he ran into him the other day. He smiled at Naruto's attempts to better himself, and was intrigued to find it was because of a girl he had never seen around before. Curiosity got the better of him, and the one eyed Jōnin went to ask the Hokage what was going on.

He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"Believe me when I say I understand what you're saying," Hiruzen said. "I watched her show up when Naruto performed the **Void Summoning** , and even I have difficulty believing it. However, it is all true. Down to the very last detail." Kakashi nodded.

"And you say because of the Kyūbi's interference, she can immobilize it?" he asked.

"And that's the official reason she'll be assigned to your team with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto," the old Hokage nodded. "Unofficially, it's because I trust you enough to keep her away from Danzō's clutches. He expressed interest in her and gave up too easily in regards to trying to obtain her. Call me paranoid, but that doesn't sit well with me."

"I prefer to call it being overly observant, Hokage-sama," Kakashi chuckled. He sobered up and continued, "But you're right. It's not Danzō's style. I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"I'll leave them in your capable hands, Kakashi," Hiruzen said seriously.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Kai!**

 **An: Next time: a small time skip (only about two, three days, into Thalia's and Naruto's training, and the two meeting some…really…unique…individuals…**


End file.
